iEnd the Fanwar
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: My hopes and dreams for iStart a Fanwar. SEDDIE FTW! Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey People! This is a one-shot I wrote that has a lot of my fnatsies, hopes, and dreams for iStart a Fanwar in it. It also has a lot of things that may or may not be from iStart a Fanwar, but they could be, so I put them in the story (aka. "The" script, Freddie looking torn up after being attacked in the main credits). So yeah...Enjoy! And Review! This was pretty much my way of surviving the week after the promo for iStart a Fanwar aired. Channel my energy into this one-shot. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything else! I'm just a pitiful, nerdy, 14 year old girl! Don't sue me!  
**

**NOTE: Please no one be offended to how I protray the shippers! I was just poking fun at all of us! No flames!**

* * *

iEnd the Fanwar

We were finally going to Webicon. And this time we were definitely not making any detours to psychos birthday parties!

iCarly was planned to have a big Q&A session, where our fans could ask us questions. I have to admit, I was a little nervous about that. I'm usually behind the camera, I'm not used to being included in these sorts of things.

Before we started the session, they took us into a room full of food. There was even chicken pot pie for goodness sake!

We left the room and they sat us up on stage behind a table, with a microphone to share. I looked out at the sea of fans. A lot of them were wearing purple, that couldn't be a coincidence. Some wore kitties on their shirts **(Ok, so I had to look up a Creddie thing, and they don't have anything normal like a color. But it said the animal is a kitty, so yeah...)**. All and all we appeared to have a...interesting fan base.

Someone with a cat on their shirt started off the session.  
"My question is for Carly. Um... Why do you look so distracted when the love of your life is sitting next to you?"

I felt my jaw drop. What?

Carly looked in shock too. "Uh, Freddie and I are just friends. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

A stool came flying in from the fans and almost hit Carly.

"Hey!" Carly yelled.

"Next question," Sam said, clearly bored.

Someone who was completely purple from head to toe came forward.

"Sam and Freddie. Do you know this song?" the boy asked mischievously.

The song began to play from his PearPod Touch.

_Did I tell you that I knew your name?  
Well it seems that I've lost it_

Oh. My. God. This is the song that Sam and I kissed to! How the heck did this guy know that? Oh gosh.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

I glanced over at Sam. All the color had faded from her face. She remembered too.

The purple fan continued to smirk at us.

The fan stopped the song. "No further questions."

Finally two people came forward. They appeared to be identical twins. The difference between them however, was that one girl wore a shirt with the picture of a cat and the word "cukey" written below it. The other wore a purple shirt. On the front there was a giant 8, below that it said, "Quality, not quantity." On the back it said, "Seddie FTW!"

Hmmmm... what the heck does Seddie mean?

The girls stepped forward. The "Seddie" one went first. "Sam, Freddie, all of us Seddie shippers know you guys are meant to be together. You both are just in denial about your feelings." Her sister interrupted. "No way! Freddie has always loved Carly! And besides, Sam tortures him on a daily basis, how could he possibly like her?"

All three of us were staring at them wide eyed. The two girls then began fighting each other and all the other fans followed their example. They attacked, both with words and fists.

The security guards tried to get us out of there. The only exit was on the opposite side of the crowd. They pulled us through as quickly as possible. Multiple girls came up and attacked me. I felt a soft hand grip my hand roughly, pulling me from them and out of the door. I was surprised to find the hand was Sam's. My hair was a mess. My shirt was falling apart. We made our way to the car. So much for our first actual Webicon.

We stopped at a gas station on the way home so Sam could run in and buy some beef jerky. Carly and I were left alone in the car.

Carly broke the silence. "I can't believe our fans think you're in love with Sam or I."

I sighed. "Can we just not talk about it?"

She looked at me incredulously. "No, we can't just not talk about it."

I remembered how my mom said to call her on our way home. "But my mom's waiting for me to..."

Carly cut me off. "I don't care. Are you in love?"

I quickly tried to change the subject. "So...what was in the chicken pot pie? I mean chicken, obviously, but what was-"

Carly cut me off, clearly not amused. "Are you in love or not?"

I hesitated for while. Was I in love? I mean, sure were only supposed to be friends but...could I really love her? Well, gee you idiot, think! You think about her all the time and you definitely care about her! I finally broke the silence.

"Yes."

Carly let out an audible sigh. "But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"

I cut her off this time. "I didn't say I was in love with you."

Confusing crossed Carly's features.

"You-your not in love with me?" She asked.

"No. Not anymore. I got over you a while ago, actually."

Carly smiled. "Oh thank goodness! I didn't want to have to hurt you again, especially now that I'm so happy being with Adam."

I smiled back at her, surprised she hadn't asked me who I was in love with yet.

"So...who are you in love with?" Chiz, I spoke too soon.

Luckily, Sam chose this moment to get back in the car and we drove the rest of the way home.

We got to Carly's apartment and found a note from Spencer.

'At Aspartamay's house, playing video games. See you later'

Sam and Carly settled in to watch Girly Cow. I started up the stairs to go work on the iCarly site.

Carly ran up after me and asked quickly, "Who is it? And quick because Sam is going to wonder where I went."

I bit down on my bottom lip...Should I tell her? I made up my mind that I would. I was about to make half of our fans die of happiness and the others come after us with knives and pitchforks.

I took a deep breath. "Sam."

Carly let out a quick shriek. I think my hearing is permanently damaged now. "Okay," she said. Then she was gone.

Did I really tell her that? Oh my god. Why did out fans have to make me think about my feelings? Feelings I've been denying for a long time...

* * *

Sam's POV

Carly just ran off all of the sudden while we were watching Girly Cow. She came back all giddy and freaking out.

I turned off the TV. "Carly, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret!" She replied.

Was she kidding? She wouldn't tell me! Well...the only other person upstairs is Fredwad...so he must have told her a secret! That nub! Doesn't he know were not supposed to keep secrets from each other anymore!

I stood and ran up the stairs. Carly's laughter ceased momentarily and then started again the moment I was gone.

I entered the studio to find Freddie sitting on a beanbag chair. He was just sitting, thinking hard about something.

"Freddork!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of it. "Oh, hey."

"What's up with you?" I asked. "And what did you tell Carly? She downstairs having a freak attack and she won't tell me why."

He looked nervous. "Well...how would I know?"

"She said it was a secret. She just came from up here. Where you are. And you look like your about to take a whazz in your pants."

"Fine. I did tell her something."

"And you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Not yet. But soon."

I took that answer and sat down in the chair next to him.

He startled me by saying, "So...you remembered the song, too?"

I stared awkwardly at the floor. "Yeah."

I refound my confidence. "Do you ever...uh...think about it?"

He hesitated. "Yeah...do you?"

I nodded quickly.

"Oh."

He continued. "Do you ever think about...doing it again?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, we leaned in, staring into each other's eyes. Our lips met for the second time in our whole lives.

Soft. That was the only thought that ran through my head as I kissed him again.

We pulled away. They were right. I did love the nub.

You could feel the awkward in the room, both of us silently wondering where this would take us in our relationship.

Freddie broke the silence. "It's you."

I looked at him quizzically.

He stuttered and composed himself. "The-the secret. I told Carly who I was in love with. And it was you."

I could feel my jaw drop slightly. Oh my god.

I pounced on him. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Most girls would say something like, "OMG! I like totally love you too!". Well, I most certainly am not most girls.

I tackled Freddie so that he was lying flat on the ground and crushed my lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss and I complied. We pulled away for air and sat up. I ended up sitting in Freddie's lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"So...," Freddie said, still breathing heavily. "Be my girlfriend?"

I smirked. "Well, I guess. At least until I get some better offers."

"SAM!"

"Ah, I'm just kidding. Love you dork."

"Love you too, Princess Puckett."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :) Please review!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


End file.
